


Death's Charming Little Wish For Us

by beautifulmagick



Series: Magical Raven Cycle/All For The Game Crossover Series [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Crossover, Dreamers, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic AU, Violence, opal is very otherworldly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulmagick/pseuds/beautifulmagick
Summary: Neil's father has somehow found out about Neil giving up his greywaren powers. He and Andrew come to the barns for help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to my other story "What A Charming Little Death Wish." You will need to read that first to understand this one. This is all in Ronan's point-of-view again but I have several pieces planned from other perspectives.
> 
> This story is finished. I will post a chapter a day!

Ronan wiped his face with his tank top. It was over 90 degrees outside but Ronan was slathered in sunscreen and working hard in one of the outer barns. Opal had begged to spend the day at 300 Fox Way and having her out of their hair made it easy to work. The barns on the outer edge of the property were full of junk—some of it magical, some of it mundane. Ronan had dreamed up a compactor so he could destroy the dream objects before they threw them out. He didn’t want something potentially dangerous to fall into the wrong hands.

“Look what I found,” Adam said suddenly, jerking him from his thoughts.

Adam tossed the ball he found at him and Ronan managed to catch it before it hit the ground. The ball instantly lit up in bright colors and began to whistle. It had been one of the first things Ronan had brought out of his dreams. He wanted a ball that would be too hard for Declan to take away from him.

“I wanted to make a toy that was Declan proof. He was always taking my stuff,” Ronan said with a grin.

“Did it work?”

“Yeah. He tried to take it out of my room and it started making a ton of noise. Scared him to death,” Ronan laughed.

“You’re a menace.”

“No, my brother is an asshole,” Ronan shrugged.

Adam laughed and shook his head.

“C’mon, let’s go cool off. We have to go pick up Opal in about an hour.”

Ronan followed Adam to the shaded porch. Adam grabbed them both tall glasses of ice water and they sat together on the bench seat. It was too hot to be touching but Ronan couldn’t help himself. He pressed their shoulders and thighs together snugly and ignored the way sweat was rolling down his back. It was worth it when Adam smiled at him over the rim of his glass and laced their fingers together.

“You’re a sap, Parrish.”

“You love it, Lynch,” Adam countered.

Ronan did. He knew it and Adam knew it. It wasn’t something they’d really said yet—their relationship was built on friendship and mutual respect but neither of them had much experience with love. Ronan was pretty sure about it, though, and that surety made him feel settled all the way down to his bones.

“C’mere,” Adam murmured, tugging at Ronan’s hand.

He sat his glass of water aside and grabbed Adam’s as well. Once the glasses were safely on the table, Ronan allowed himself to be pulled into Adam’s lap. He paused for a moment, just smirking down at his boyfriend, before he let Adam drag him down into a heated kiss.

The humid, summer air around them was nothing compared to heat in Adam’s mouth. Ronan sank into him gratefully, letting all his weight go against Adam’s chest. The other man took it easily, wrapping his hands around Ronan’s hips and pulling him impossibly closer. Ronan gasped out a ragged breath and let himself be manhandled. He loved Adam’s rough hands—his life of manual labor had made his beautiful hands calloused and his arms strong. Ronan was taller but Adam was broad and finely muscled. Those impatient hands jerked Ronan’s tank top over his head and tossed it to the porch, then attacked his back. He could feel him tracing the patterns of his tattoo without even being able to see it.

“I know my back is sweaty, Parrish,” Ronan muttered against his lips.

“It feels amazing,” Adam growled.

Adam dug his fingers into the muscles of Ronan’s back and dragged them down, leaving trails of fire in their wake. Ronan arched closer and whined. He was glad that there were no neighbors because he knew Adam was going to have him naked in the next few minutes. It was always like this—desire like a brush fire, burning through them instantly and uncontrollably. Ronan rocked down onto Adam’s lap and reached for his shirt…then he heard it. Someone clearing their throat.

“Sorry to interrupt.”

Ronan whirled around and stared at the front path. Neil and Andrew were standing awkwardly on the sidewalk. Andrew was smoking and staring up at the house and Neil was shuffling his feet. Ronan’s brain couldn’t make sense of it. He was still turned on, still hot all over and he couldn't understand why there were foxes on his front path.

“Ronan,” Adam murmured, gently pushing him off his lap.

The world tilted alarmingly for a moment while his blood tried to settle in his ears. Adam kept a steadying hand on his arm while he regained his equilibrium.

“Did something happen?” Adam asked Neil curiously.

Neil nodded and sighed.

“My father heard the rumor that I’d gotten rid of my power. I have no idea how. They’ve been sending me threatening messages all week and they knew we have this exy convention this week in Virginia. So we came here instead of the hotel,” Neil explained.

“Do you think they’ll find you here?” Adam questioned.

“We weren’t followed. I made sure of it,” Andrew answered.

Ronan felt his brain returning back to normal. He grabbed his shirt off the porch and slid it back on.

“I put up new surveillance last week so we can set perimeter alarms. I didn’t have them on now because we’ve been outside all day.”

“Do you have a plan?” Adam was full of questions and Ronan smirked. He could see how irritated Andrew was getting.

“No, we don’t have a plan. We came here because we knew it’d be safe and you guys have a whole network of people in this bullshit trade,” Andrew growled.

“I can call Henry tomorrow. I have no idea what time it is in south America right now,” Adam said.

“I need to go pick up Opal. Can you start dinner? I think we have plenty of food for tonight.”

Adam nodded and grabbed Ronan’s keys off the table and handed them to him. Ronan didn’t remember taking them out of his pocket so Adam must have done it while he was in his lap. Adam kissed him quickly, just a peck to say goodbye but it warmed Ronan’s blood again.

“Hurry back,” he whispered.

“You can go inside. Adam will turn the alarm on so you’ll know if anyone approaches the property.

He didn’t wait to see if they complied. He threw himself into the BMW—only pausing for a moment to admire the Maserati—then took off towards town. The drive to Fox Way was ingrained in his brain so deeply that he didn’t even have to think about it. By the time he arrived at the psychic’s house, he’d finally gotten a handle on his brain. He knew that there were people out there looking for Andrew and Neil and he was already turning possibilities over in his head.

“Kerah!” Opal threw the door open and screeched at him.

“Do you have any other volume, brat?”

“I learned cards today!”

Ronan scooped her up into his arms and sighed. He knew it was only matter of time until they turned Opal into their own personal parlor trick.

“Of course you did. Where’s Mr. Gray, have you seen him?” He asked her.

“He’s in the kitchen with Maura.”

“You were looking for me?”

Ronan threw himself down at the kitchen table and settled Opal on his lap.

“I just need some information.”

“This requires tea,” Maura sighed. She got to her feet and started the kettle.

“What do you know about the Wesninskis?”

Mr. Gray pinched the bridge of his nose and let out an audible breath.

“Please tell me you haven’t gotten tangled up with them.”

“Not on purpose. Not really him, either.” Ronan sighed and tried to figure out how to explain. “His son helped me get my power back a few months ago. I told him I’d help him if he needed it and now he does. I just need to know what circles he runs in and who to avoid.”

“Avoid everyone, Ronan. Nathan Wesninski is a brutal man and he will have you killed in a heartbeat. He’d probably do it himself.”

“I know it’s dangerous but I made a promise. Gansey would be dead if they hadn’t helped us.”

“Give me a couple of days. I need to make some calls but I have plenty of informants still around,” Gray agreed reluctantly.

“I have to talk to Cheng and my brother too. I’m sure we can get enough information between us.”

Ronan got to his feet and started to make his way towards the door but stopped.

“Maura? You know how much I hate this but—“

“I can’t see anything, Ronan. When I look at you, I just see darkness. There’s danger out there but I can’t figure it out yet. I’ll meditate on it,” she promised.

Ronan nodded at her and carried Opal to the car.

“Andrew and Neil are at the house?” Opal asked him excitedly.

“Yeah. Try to be chill, ok? I don’t want everyone on the fucking edge.”

“I can be chill, Kerah. Don’t worry.” Opal buckled her seatbelt and smiled sweetly at Ronan.

“Here goes nothing, kid.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil has a martyr complex, no one is amused by it and Opal is the calming presence they all need.

“So what do you know?” Ronan asked.

The sun was going down outside the kitchen window and he'd sent Opal to take a bath. Andrew and Neil sat across the table from him while Adam loaded the dishwasher. 

“It's not much, really,” Neil said, pushing his cell phone across the table.

Ronan eyed the old-fashioned flip phone distrustfully but picked it up. The messages were a countdown.

“What are they counting down to?”

“Yesterday was the last day and that's when we left for Virginia. When Andrew saw the messages, he insisted we come here. I don't know if they're coming to Virginia or what. We might be bothering you for nothing.”

“It's not like it's a big deal. We just have to cook a little more food,” Adam said from over Ronan's shoulder.

“It's not nothing. That pendant you dreamed for him has been going off like crazy. He's ignoring it,” Andrew added. His voice sounded bored but his anger was obvious in his eyes.

“The necklace is vibrating? I made that specifically so you'd know when you're in danger!”

“I'm always in danger! I'm on the run from the mob! I don't know why this is any different,” Neil exclaimed.

Andrew’s eyes went darker and Ronan knew he was about to explode-- but Opal derailed him by skipping into the room. Her long blonde hair was dripping down her back and he pajamas were thrown on haphazardly. Ronan figured she was the human equivalent of a five year old but there was no way to be sure.

“I want my hair braided,” she announced, ignoring the tension in the room.

“Allison and Renee didn't come with them,” Ronan reminded her.

The kitchen was silent for a moment. Andrew was still simmering with anger and Neil was meeting his furious eyes steadily. Ronan looked back at Adam and shrugged. 

“Andrew can do it,” Opal said.

Ronan’s eyes snapped back to his dream daughter. She was staring at Andrew hopefully. The shorter man dragged his gaze away from Neil and fixed her with a bored look.

“I’m not sure what gives you the idea that Andrew can--” Ronan started diplomatically but Opal interrupted him.

“He learned when he had a foster sister. I know he can.”

Ronan pinched the bridge of his nose. Sometimes he forgot that Opal was literally made of magic. She knew things that she shouldn't. It was exhausting sometimes but Maura encouraged it. Her insight was one of the reasons she was being taught tarot cards.

“I don't know how she knows that. I'm sorry,” Ronan sighed.

Andrew seemed to be dealing with some kind of internal battle. He was still angry at Neil but that anger was not being pushed on Opal. After a long moment, he rolled his eyes and waved her over. 

Opal was careful when she pulled a chair in front on Andrew. She didn't touch him at all. She handed him her hairbrush and hair tie then sat primly in front of him with her hands in her lap. She didn't prattle or make any noise at all. She closed her eyes serenely and let Andrew brush and part her hair. 

Neil watched his boyfriend with wide eyes. Their argument seemed millions of miles away while Andrew cared for Opal. Ronan was loathe to bring their situation back up. He took a long drink of his beer and let the silence settle over them. It was calming after all the confusion of the afternoon. Opal had that effect. Her otherworldly presence brought peace when it was needed.

“Thank you,” Opal said quietly. She turned around in her chair and grinned at Andrew.

Andrew nodded at her and grabbed his pack of cigarettes from the table. He carefully pushed his chair back, not jostling Opal’s chair at all, then walked outside to smoke. The kitchen stayed quiet for a moment then Opal put her chair back where it belonged.

“How did you know that?” Neil asked.

Opal shrugged and pulled herself up into Ronan’s lap. Automatically, Ronan’s arms wrapped around her.

“I know lots of things. It’s not all good though so I try to not know it,” she said sadly.

“Stop being creepy, brat,” Ronan growled at her.

“They’re going to come here,” Opal said in latin.

Ronan sighed heavily again and ran an exhausted hand down his face.

“I know.” He didn’t bother switching languages. “Go to bed.”

Opal nodded and hugged him tightly before she jumped off his lap. She hugged Adam and even Neil before rushing off towards her room.

“What’d she say?” Neil asked.

“They’re going to come here.”

Neil nodded seriously. He didn’t seem surprised.

“I need to just deal with this. Running is just going to put all of you in danger.”

“Shut the fuck up, Josten. You’re not doing anything,” Andrew said dangerously. The kitchen door slammed hard against the door frame and Ronan winced.

“Can you try to not destroy my house?”

Andrew stared at him blankly for a moment before returning his attention to Neil. Ronan rolled his eyes.

“Didn’t you guys bring potions to reinforce the wards? We should do that so we can go to bed.”

Neil tore his eyes away from Andrew and nodded. He grabbed his duffel from the floor by the door and pulled out four neatly labeled vials.

“We need to take them to each corner of your property and pour them into the earth. Allison said that you should be the one to do it since it’s your home,” Neil explained.

“Parrish, are you coming with me?”

Adam nodded and grabbed his shoes. 

“If Opal gets out of bed, please send her back to her room. I’m trying really hard to get her to sleep like a normal person. There’s enough insomnia in this house,” Ronan said to Andrew and Neil.

Andrew gritted his teeth but nodded. He understood that Ronan was actually warning them against fighting. Ronan understood now that Andrew wouldn’t do anything to upset or scare Opal.

Ronan led Adam out into the dark. He knew exactly where his property ended and he walked unerringly towards each corner.

“Do you really think they’re safe here?” Adam asked.

“I don’t think they’re safe anywhere. We need to make a plan. Gray is looking into it and I know you’ll call Cheng tomorrow. I’ll see Declan on Sunday so I can ask him to talk to his contacts too. Someone has to know who specifically is after him or who we need to blackmail to stop them.” 

“I’m not sure blackmail is going to work with this one,” Adam said slowly.

“I’m trying to not go straight to murder, Parrish.”

Adam laughed quietly.

“Let’s hope it doesn’t get to that point.”

Ronan poured the last potion onto the ground and sighed. He was pretty sure it was going to come to that. There was no way that these people were going to leave Neil alone without a fight. Together, he and Adam walked back to the house. The kitchen was dark and quiet now that Adam and Neil had gone to the guest room.

“I need to go to the store tomorrow. There isn’t enough food in the house for all of us,” Ronan said.

“I'll call Henry while you’re out shopping, then. That way he won’t annoy you,” Adam said with a smirk.

“Fuck you, Parrish. Come on, let’s go to bed.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronan goes to buy groceries and gets more than he bargained for.

Ronan squinted in the bright sunlight and dug for his sunglasses. He patted his pockets for a second before swearing and heading towards his car.

“Quite the summer we’re having.”

Ronan glanced disinterestedly at the man beside him. He seemed to materialize out of nowhere, standing in front of the grocery store with a grin on his face. Ronan rolled his eyes. He had no time for small talk but something whispered in the back of his mind. A warning. The man seemed harmless but Ronan’s hackles were up.

“So, do you follow any sports? I hear the Exy conference is in Virginia this year,” the man continued.

Ronan forced himself not to react.

“Are you not a sports fan, kid?”

Ronan finally turned around to look at the man. His smile had taken on an oily quality and Ronan knew that this man had to do with Neil. He was trying to smoke him out and Ronan refused to make it easy.

“Do I look like I’m a sports fan?” Ronan glanced down at himself. He knew he didn’t look like a jock—with his ripped, designer jeans and tank-top he looked dangerous. His tattoo was poking out of his top and his head was freshly shaved.

The guy laughed easily.

“Not really but I thought I’d ask. Exy is becoming pretty popular…especially that Josten kid.”

Ronan’s blood turned to ice but he kept his face impassive.

“I’m not interested in sports and I have no fucking clue who you’re talking about so I’m gonna go,” Ronan deliberately turned his back to the man. It was against every rule Niall Lynch had ever taught him about fighting but he knew this man wasn’t going to attack while he was facing him.

The first punch caught Ronan on the side of his face. There was a second man now, both of them swinging. Ronan dropped his bag of groceries thoughtlessly and struck back. He carefully timed his punch so that he knocked one of the men down just as the other came for him. It wasn’t a fair fight, two against one, but Ronan was determined to win. The area by the grocery store was strangely empty and Ronan filed that fact away to deal with later. It was too dangerous to be distracted—he didn’t know if these men were armed or if they planned to kill him or just send a message. He was the son of the last known greywaren in this area. They assumed, correctly, that if anyone knew about Neil it would be Ronan.

Ronan swung hard and hit the taller man onto the concrete hard enough to knock him out. The first man, the one with the oily smile, reached into his jacket and Ronan saw the flash of metal seconds before he roundhouse kicked him. The man flew back and the knife clattered to the concrete. Ronan grabbed it deftly and kicked the man sharply in the head. With them both incapacitated, Ronan pocketed the knife and grabbed his groceries. He didn’t wait to see if they got up, just jumped in the BMW and drove.

He was too paranoid to drive straight home. It was too dangerous and if anyone else was watching him they’d definitely follow. He quickly typed out a terse text to Adam at the first stoplight and continued to drive around town until the itchy feeling of being watched faded. Finally, he drove through the winding roads until he reached home. Adam was at the door instantly, looking anxious.

“What happened to you?!” Adam asked, grabbing his face and inspecting the damage.

Ronan was suddenly aware of what he must look like. His time driving around town hadn’t been spent thinking about himself. He’d been making plans to fortify the wards around the barns further, he’d scripted the call he was going to make to Cheng for information, he tried to figure out how to tell Neil that they were looking for him—but he didn’t think about his injuries.

“I got jumped and I’m not even sure our groceries are still fucking good so whatever,” Ronan growled, pushing past him towards the kitchen.

“They found you,” Neil said simply, barely looking up from his coffee mug.

“They’re trying to find you,” Ronan corrected him.

“What did you tell them?” Andrew growled.

“I told them that I don’t have any fucking clue what Exy is then I knocked them both unconscious.”

Adam rolled his eyes and grabbed a rag from under the sink. He wet it with warm water and forced Ronan into one of the kitchen chairs. Ronan rolled his eyes at his worrying but he allowed Adam to wipe away the blood on his face. His nose felt tender but it wasn’t broken. His lip was split and there was a bruise forming at his temple. He was not going to look pretty for church tomorrow.

“There were two of them?” Adam questioned quietly.

“Yeah, if you think I look bad then you should see them. I left them laid out in front of the grocery store,” Ronan grinned at his boyfriend. He knew he looked ghoulish with dried blood and bruises forming on his face but Adam only rolled his eyes fondly.

“I need to just turn myself in. I can’t have you all getting hurt to save me. This is exactly why I’ve always kept moving…” Neil muttered anxiously. He stood to put his mug in the sink but Andrew gripped his wrist tightly.

“You’re not doing anything.”

“I’m so sick of having this argument. It’s my fault that you’re all in danger and if you’d just let me—“

“You’re not going anywhere,” Ronan agreed grimly.

“Have you looked at your face yet?” Neil asked hysterically.

“I can fight, Neil. It’s not a big deal. But if you go martyr yourself then I got punched in the face for no fucking reason.”

“Ronan and Andrew are right. There is a way around this. We need to make a plan. You’ve only been in town for a day and they’ve already come here,” Adam agreed.

“They’ve already guessed where I am.”

“Yes, but this place is fortified. We have surveillance, alarms and the potions Allison made for us. You won’t have that anywhere else,” Ronan reminded him.

Neil opened his mouth to argue more but was derailed when Opal burst into the kitchen and threw herself into Ronan’s lap.

“Kerah, there are men in the woods,” she said anxiously.

Ronan wrapped his arms around her tightly and felt her tiny shoulders trembling.

“Who is it?” He asked her quietly.

“Bad men. They want Neil. I hid from them but it was hard to hear everything. Don’t dream tonight, Kerah,” she said tremulously.

Ronan took in her wide, watery blue eyes and her perfectly braided hair. Andrew must have braided it for her again.

“I’m not sure I can control it tonight. I did get hit in the head,” Ronan sighed.

Opal nodded, her lower lip quivering.

“I think I have a potion for that. Let me look,” Neil said, digging through the bag of potions Allison had sent.

“Listen to me, brat. If I can’t go into Cabeswater tonight then you can’t either. Do you understand?” He asked her seriously.

“You have to let me, Kerah. I can hide and listen,” she argued.

“It’s too dangerous. You look too much like…” Ronan trailed off and swallowed hard. “You look too much like my mother. If they knew my father then they knew her. I can’t let them find you.”

“We both have yellow hair, Kerah, but that’s—”

“Please don’t argue with me, Opal. Just stay out of Cabeswater for right now.”

Opal sighed but nodded. She leaned forward to rest her head on Ronan’s chest and Ronan just held her.

“I have the potion. It’s dreamless sleep,” Neil said quietly.

“That’s from Harry Potter,” Adam added, trying to lighten the mood.

“Allison always says that too but I haven’t read them,” Neil shrugged.

“Are you going to do anything stupid once we’re asleep?” Ronan asked Neil, resting his chin on Opal’s head so he could meet his eyes.

Neil sighed defeatedly and shook his head.

“Let me talk to Declan tomorrow. Between him and Gray, they know the most about who is who in this area.”

“It’s late and you have to get up early, let’s go to bed,” Adam said softly.

Ronan nodded and got to his feet. Opal immediately wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and he sighed. She wasn’t going to go back to her room tonight.

“I have a feeling we’re going to have company,” Ronan whispered.

“I really am sorry I put you in danger,” Neil said suddenly.

Ronan rolled his eyes. It was his default reaction to Neil these days.

“I’m always in danger. Just don’t make it worse.”

***

The potion left Ronan groggy and disoriented the next morning. He barely made it through his shower without falling over. Adam woke up just as Ronan slipped into his slacks and tank top. He didn’t bother buttoning his dress shirt yet. He blearily pulled on his shoes then shuffled into the kitchen for coffee. Neil was already sitting at the kitchen table when he came into the room but he didn’t bother greeting him. He poured himself a cup of coffee and slumped against the counter.

“That potion always leaves me feeling like a zombie too,” Neil said.

Ronan grunted in response and took a careful sip of his coffee.

“Good morning!” A loud voice called as the front door slammed open.

Neil flinched hard but Ronan was unfazed. Matthew flew into the kitchen, a blur of blonde hair and gangly limbs. At nearly 16 years old, he was tall and uncoordinated. He hugged Ronan tightly then stole his coffee out of his hands. Ronan’s glare didn’t affect him at all.

“Oh, hello. I’m Matthew Lynch,” he said sunnily when he noticed Neil at the table.

“Neil Josten,” Neil introduced himself warily.

“He’s my baby brother,” Ronan explained.

Something seemed to dawn in Neil’s eyes. Ronan knew he had told Neil about bringing a brother from his dreams when he was a kid. Ronan shook his head sharply to stop him from asking questions.

“I can’t believe you have other friends! I thought it was just Gansey and Adam!” Matthew took another drink of Ronan’s coffee before he snatched it back.

“Matthew, I can hear you all the way outside. I know you know how to speak quietly at 7 in the morning,” Declan said grumpily.

“I was meeting Ronan’s friend,” Matthew shrugged.

Declan eyed Neil warily. As if sensing danger, Andrew appeared in the kitchen at his side instantly.

“Declan Lynch. I’m Ronan’s older brother,” Declan introduced himself. He held out his hand and waited patiently until Neil shook it.

“Neil Josten.”

Declan turned to Andrew and was completely unfazed by his glare. Andrew didn’t shake his hand and Declan wasn’t bothered by it. Manners were important to him but this wasn’t. Ronan saw his mind moving a million miles an hour and he was already dreading the ride to St. Agnes.

“Andrew Minyard,” Neil supplied helpfully.

“Exy players,” Declan looked at Ronan curiously. “Are they what happened to your face?”

“Sort of. I’ll explain it in the car.” Ronan buttoned up his shirt and grinned when Adam came into the kitchen with his tie. Matthew greeted Adam just as excitedly as he had Ronan and his exuberance was the only thing that kept the kitchen from feeling claustrophobic.

“Matthew!!!” Opal shrieked, running into the room in leaping into his arms.

Matthew caught her easily and spun her around. Her braid whacked Ronan in the arm and he growled at them but he didn’t tell them to stop. Seeing the two people he’d dreamt together made Ronan happy. Their matching blonde heads and matching wide smiles were enough to make some of the fog lift from Ronan’s mind.

“Can I go with you?”

“You know you can’t but we’ll be back after church. I bet Adam would help you make us all lunch if you asked him nicely,” Matthew winked at Adam playfully.

“I had already planned on it, Matthew. I know that the way to the Lynch’s heart is through their stomachs.”

“Let’s go before we’re late,” Declan herded Matthew from the kitchen without another glance at Andrew and Neil.

“Charming. I’m glad Nicky isn’t here,” Andrew growled.

“He would have tried to climb him like a tree,” Neil chuckled.

“Alright, I’m leaving before I throw up,” Ronan groaned.

Adam straightened his tie and pressed a chaste kiss to his mouth. Ronan couldn’t stop the grin that stretched across his face. He knew he was going to argue with Declan all the way to church but it didn’t matter right then.

“I’ll be back in a few hours. Don’t let them do anything stupid.”

“Don’t get your ass kicked this time,” Andrew said from the table.

“Not planning on it. Declan can’t beat me.”

Ronan slid into the front seat of Declan’s car and sighed heavily. Declan didn’t say anything as he put the car in gear and drove towards the highway. He waited until the barns were too far away to see then finally broke the silence.

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on or do I have to drag it out of you?”

Ronan ran and exhausted hand over his shorn hair.

“I told you about losing Cabeswater and having to save Gansey already,” Ronan said slowly.

“Yes, but that doesn’t explain why they’re at our parent’s house and you look like you went 6 rounds with Mike Tyson.”

“You should see the other guys.”

“Ronan, please? I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s going on,” Declan sighed.

“Neil was tipped off that his father’s people are looking for him. They wanted him because he was a greywaren but he gave up his power. I assume they either want to see if he’s really powerless or to kill him to keep him quiet. I got jumped outside of the grocery store yesterday because I’m the last known greywaren’s son so they figure I must know Neil. I need to know who is looking for him and I need to know how to stop it. The barns are fortified with potions from the witch I told you about and I dreamed up really good surveillance. I just need to know how to stop them,” Ronan took a deep, ragged breath. He and Declan had a much better relationship but it was rare that he said this many words to his older brother.

“I have some contacts. I’ll make some calls after church.”

“Thank you.”

Declan turned towards St. Agnes with practiced ease. The silence in the car was heavy for a moment and Ronan knew his brother wasn’t done speaking.

“I know you got a lot from dad. You look like him, you got his power and imagination,” Declan paused and turned to glance at Ronan. “You got mom’s heart, though.”

Ronan swallowed hard. He wasn’t sure how to respond to that. He rarely thought of himself in those terms. He was short-tempered like his father. He was a dreamer like his father. His mother was a gentle woman who would never hurt anyone while Ronan was ready to punch anyone who looked at him cross-eyed. But… he was loyal. He took care of his friends and family and he was always willing to stand up for the people he loved. Maybe Declan was right.

Declan parked the car and opened his door. Ronan sat in the car for a second after Declan and Matthew climbed out, his mind racing, then he stepped out into the hot August sun. He had a plan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Butcher is on the move, there are men in Cabeswater and Adam tells Ronan something important.

“I talked to a few of my contacts. The Wesninski’s have been on the move. There’s been some in-fighting with rival bosses in the area because he’s come so far out of his home base. He’s from Baltimore. Him being so far north has caused a lot of problems,” Declan said seriously.

“That’s pretty much what I’ve heard too. I’m not sure exactly who is working for him but I know who is not. None of the local traders are affiliated with him nor are they willing to start,” Mr. Gray added.

Ronan looked around the yard. Matthew was chasing Opal around in the grass while the rest of them sat heavily at one picnic table. Lunch was spread across the other and they slowly ate while trying to plot their next move.

“We have to draw him out somehow,” Ronan mused.

“That’s a death sentence, kid.” Mr. Gray took a bite of his sandwich and ignored Ronan’s glare.

“It’s not like we have a lot of choice. If we just sit around then they’re going to end up here. I won’t have that happening at my house,” Ronan said fiercely.

The barns were sacred. They’d unfortunately borne silent witness to Niall’s death but Ronan wasn’t letting that happen again. There were enough ghosts without adding more. His childhood home was to be protected.

“This isn’t some stupid high school fight, Ronan. This is a crazed murderer who will do anything to get me back,” Neil said.

“I never said it would be easy. I’m saying that if we don’t take the fight to him he will bring it to us. I don’t want any more death here. There’s been enough.”

Ronan glanced at Mr. Gray and felt satisfied when the other man didn’t meet his eye.

“I—“

“Don’t. It was a long time ago and I had no control over it. I have some control over this. We have what the butcher wants—Neil.”

“He’s not fucking bait, Lynch,” Andrew reminded him darkly.

Ronan pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

“I can be bait if I have to be. I am still a greywaren.”

Everyone at the table froze.

“You will do no such thing. Do you know how hard I’ve worked to keep you protected and covered up. They think dad was the last one for a reason,” Declan reminded him sharply.

“I’m just throwing it out there. That’s the point. This is all dangerous and we need to do something.”

“I think Ronan is onto something, though. I don’t want him sacrificing himself any more than I want Neil to but him going into dream space might draw them out,” Adam said.

“He’ll be alone. There are no other greywarens in the area,” Declan added.

“Opal can come with me.”

“I can’t believe I actually wish Kavinsky was still around,” Adam muttered.

“He was suicidal enough to be bait. That’s what got him killed in the first place.”

“This is getting us nowhere! You should just let me go. I’m the reason you’re all in danger,” Neil exclaimed. “He wants me! The only reason I was born was because he wanted magic of his own. He has no power so he created me to be his tool! He won’t stop until he has me back!”

Andrew turned to his boyfriend with a sneer on his face. Ronan braced himself to have to break up a fight but Andrew only stared at him. Neil seemed to shrink under the weight of his gaze until he sat back down and sighed.

“What did I say about running? Running is not going to save you. You have all of these people willing to help you. Just let us try,” Andrew said lowly.

“I think I need to dream. I need to make some kind of tracking devices for us in case we get separated and I think I need to work on the surveillance again.”

“I don’t want you going in there alone,” Adam murmured.

Ronan nodded.

“I’m going to go now. I think that if they’re watching the dream space, it’ll be at night when they expect someone to be asleep. It’s noon.”

Ronan called for Opal and they all went inside. The other men settled nervously in the living room while Ronan took Opal up to his room. She was quiet as they laid down, only finally breaking the silence once they were both staring up at the ceiling.

“We have to be quiet, alright Kerah?”

“I know, brat.”

“They’re gonna be in there. We need to go by the stream and the tree. It’s far away from them.” Opal put her tiny hand into Ronan’s.

“Alright. Let’s go.”

***

Ronan woke up in the grass. He looked around pensively for a moment but then Opal was tugging at his shirt. He scooped her up into his arms and moved quickly towards the woods. There was a strange sense of foreboding in Cabeswater that made Ronan uneasy. His dream space had always had some danger to it but this was different. It felt invasive.

The stream and the tree looked the same as they always did. Ronan sat Opal down on the grass beside the water before pacing around to check for spies. Once he was certain they were alone, he sat down beside his dream child and started to create. The tracking devices were the simplest. He created small charms that could be worn around their ankles. He didn’t want anything too flashy or obvious. He created enough of the small, dark pendants for all four of them and stuffed them in his pocket. Then he got to work on the cameras. He needed something that would survey all of the grounds. He created four cameras, one for each corner of the property and handed two of them to Opal.

“We need to get out of here,” he murmured quietly.

Opal clutched the cameras hard to her tiny chest.

“Don’t let go of them or me.”

“Yes Kerah,” she whispered back.

A sound out in the forest startled them both. Ronan pulled Opal closer and tried to will himself awake. They couldn’t be seen. The sounds got closer, like someone running through the woods.

“Wake up, Kerah. Please wake up,” Opal begged.

“I’m trying.”

Ronan woke up suddenly. His limbs were frozen but he was back in his bed. Opal curled closer to him, her little face streaked with tears. Once his paralysis wore off, he shoved the cameras away from him and hugged her close. She buried her face against his neck and cried. Her fear made his stomach churn with guilt.

“I’m sorry,” he breathed against her blonde hair.

“It’s not you. It’s dangerous. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I don’t want to get hurt either, kiddo.”

The bedroom door opened and Adam slipped in. He stared at Ronan and Opal, then at the cameras spread across the bed.

“Are you ok?” He asked nervously.

“We’re fine. Just a little scared.”

Adam nodded and leaned down to press a kiss to each of their heads.

“Come on, let’s go show them what we brought back.”

Ronan fished the pendants out of his pocket and handed them to Opal. She took them eagerly and wiped her face dry. It was still obvious she’d been crying but she was excited to show Andrew and Neil what they’d made. She rushed out of the room with the bracelets held high in the air.

“Is she alright? Really?”

Ronan tugged Adam close and rested his head on his chest.

“There was someone in Cabeswater. They came running towards us when I was trying to bring us back. She was scared. I don’t like putting her in that kind of situation anymore—that’s why she begged to be brought out here in the first place.”

Adam kissed his head and hugged his shoulders tight. The tenderness made Ronan’s throat close up with emotion but he swallowed hard against it.

“C’mon. Let’s see if Opal is driving them crazy,” Adam pulled Ronan to his feet.

The living room was strangely quiet. Declan, Matthew and Mr. Gray had left while Ronan and Opal were asleep. Only Andrew and Neil remained sitting on the couch with Opal snugly between them. Her pale face was still splotchy from crying but she seemed content sitting with the two foxes.

“You have to wear it like an anklet, Neil. That way no one will see it,” she explained patiently.

“Like what?”

“An anklet. Ankle bracelet,” she said slowly, like she was talking to an exceptionally dense child.

“Really Neil, how have you never heard of an anklet?” Andrew asked dryly.

“Did you just make a joke? What is my life right now?” Neil wondered incredulously.

“I’m going to go put up these cameras I brought back. Can you guys handle Opal for a few minutes?” Ronan asked Andrew and Neil.

Neil looked up from where he was tying his pendant around his bony ankle.

“Yeah, we’ll be fine.”

Ronan gathered up the cameras and dragged them outside with Adam’s help. It didn’t take long to set them up—he already had fence posts to affix them to.

“Where do they broadcast to?” Adam questioned curiously.

“I know you have my phone in your pocket, Parrish. Let me see it.”

Adam fished Ronan’s smartphone out of his pocket and handed it to him. Ronan swiped it open with one hand while hitting a button on the camera with the other. Suddenly, his phone had a new icon on it. He tapped the icon and then turned the phone around to show Adam.

“You don’t even use your phone, how do you do this?”

“I’m magic,” Ronan shrugged. He grinned at Adam until his boyfriend rolled his eyes and pulled him close.

“You’re ridiculous. I don’t know why I put up with you,” he laughed.

“You love me, Parrish. Deal with it.”

Adam went strangely still in Ronan’s arms.

“I do, you know? I do love you,” Adam whispered against his shoulder.

Ronan felt warmth rush from his head all the way down to his toes.

“I love you too,” Ronan murmured just as quietly.

“I don’t want something to happen to you. I already almost lost you with that demon and now you’re caught back up in this,” Adam said. His voice was soft but Ronan could hear how scared he was.

“I don’t want anything to happen to any of us. We’ll figure this out.”

Adam nodded then hooked his hand behind Ronan’s neck. Ronan allowed himself to be pulled down into a bruising kiss. He wrapped his arms tightly around Adam and held onto him for dear life. His presence was grounding and with him by his side, he felt like he could do anything.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil is taken and they are going to get him back no matter what.

Ronan’s phone screeching woke him up at three in the morning. He rolled over and grabbed for it blindly. It didn’t sound like his ringtone or his alarm but his bleary mind struggled to place it. Finally he found it on his nightstand and blinked at the screen.

“Fuck. Adam, that’s the alarm. Someone is here,” he whispered urgently.

Adam grabbed his phone and stared at it. He tapped the screen a few times, navigating through the cameras until he saw the house.

“Neil’s window is open!”

Ronan shot out of bed. He rushed through the hallway and burst through the door to the guest room. Andrew was still lying in bed but he wasn’t asleep. Blood was trickling down the side of his head and he was unnaturally still. The bedroom window was wide open but there was nothing to see when Ronan hung out of it.

“Andrew!” Adam murmured urgently, touching the uninjured side of his head.

“I can’t see anything! It’s like they fucking disappeared! How did they get this close without the cameras picking up the movement?” Ronan grabbed his shorn hair in frustration.

“They probably had some kind of magic. Remember who we’re dealing with,” Adam snapped impatiently. “Andrew! Wake up!”

Andrew startled, his body fighting in Adam’s hold. Luckily, he was too woozy from being hit to truly hurt Adam.

“It’s me. It’s Adam. I need you to stop fighting. They took Neil,” Adam told him, his voice steady.

Andrew stared hard at Adam, his eyes still glazed from the blow.

“Who took Neil?” He asked hoarsely.

“I’m assuming his father. The alarms didn’t go off until they were already leaving with him. They must have had some kind of magic to get in here without tripping the alarms.”

“Was he wearing his tracking charm?” Ronan asked him.

Andrew pulled away from Adam and sat up. He swayed dangerously but his glare let them know that he didn’t want their assistance.

“Yes. He kept it on when he got changed for bed.”

“Hopefully they didn’t notice it.” Ronan looked around then blanched. “I need to make sure Opal is still here.”

Ronan ran to Opal’s room and collapsed against the door when he saw her sitting up in her bed. She stared at him sadly and nodded.

“They took him, Kerah.”

“Did you see anything?”

“They had a potion so they were invisible. They must have a witch helping them. You have to go get him,” she said seriously.

“We’re going to. I just need to take you somewhere safe.”

“You need help too. Call Allison.”

Ronan pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Are you doing that creepy thing tonight?”

Opal smiled sadly at him.

“Call Allison please, Kerah. And don’t let Andrew do anything stupid.”

Ronan stared at his dream child. She looked so tiny in Matthew’s old bed. Her long blonde hair was still tightly braided and her nightgown hung off one shoulder. It was so easy to forget that she was made of magic. She looked like a normal kid with her goat legs hidden by her blanket. Ronan wanted to protect her but her job had always been to protect him. To protect him from himself.

“I will, brat. I’ll get her to stay here with you.”

He made his way back to the guest room.

“Parrish, call Allison. Have her come here and bring any potions she thinks will help us go save Neil.”

Adam pulled out Ronan’s phone and walked out of the room.

“And you, don’t do anything stupid.”

Andrew turned to him with murder in his eyes. Ronan felt a shiver of fear go down his spine but he stood his ground. Andrew got out of the bed and stalked over towards him. Ronan prepared himself to be punched but Andrew only fisted his hand in his shirt and dragged him down until they were eye to eye.

“You had better hope we find him, Lynch, or I’m going to burn this entire state to the ground,” he growled angrily.

“He has the tracker on. We just need to get to him,” Ronan said steadily.

Ronan knew Andrew was scared and he knew he was treading a very thin line. They were supposed to be safe here. The barns are were a safe haven and it had been violated. Ronan himself felt uncomfortable at the thought of strange people entering his sanctuary. It felt too much like when his father was killed.

“What if they left him splattered on the driveway like your father?”

Anger shot through Ronan. He knew Andrew was lashing out because of his fear but that didn’t make it any easier for Ronan to swallow. 

“How about you go fucking check since you’re so determined to be an asshole?”

Andrew reared back and Ronan braced himself, but then Opal was between them. Andrew deflated immediately. 

“Kerah, Allison is here.”

“How the fuck did she get here so fast--”

“Just go,” she shoved Ronan out of the room and turned wide dark eyes on Andrew.

“We’re not doing this, kid,” he growled.

“You have to be calm. You can’t help him if you’re not.”

Ronan didn’t listen to the rest of their conversation. He knew Andrew wouldn’t hurt her. Allison was waiting for him in the kitchen with a bag of potions and her face still creased with sleep.

“I have some invisibility potions and some healing potions. I didn’t brew many before we left for the convention. I didn’t know I needed to,” she said apologetically.

“That’s fine. It’s more than we had to start with,” Adam told her.

“I have a really bad feeling about this,” Renee added.

“So do I. This is a trap,” Ronan agreed.

Andrew came into the kitchen with Opal. He seemed more settled and Ronan wondered what she’d said to him. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it without asking if he could smoke in the house. Ronan let it slide. There was too much at stake to bother with arguing. He grabbed the bag of potions and slung it over his shoulder.

“You guys are gonna stay here with Opal, ok?” 

Renee nodded and put her arm around Opal’s thin shoulders. In the glaring light of the kitchen, she didn’t look as human as she did in her dim bedroom. Her face was set grimly and her shoulders were thrown back. She wasn’t the scared little thing he’d pulled from his dreams, she was magic.

“Be careful. Don’t let them get in your head, Kerah.”

“I’ll try. We’ll be back with Neil.”

Allison grabbed a second bag and started unpacking it on the kitchen table. 

“I’m going to make several potions. God know’s what we’ll need when you get back.”

“Thank you,” Ronan said seriously, catching her eye. “Let’s go.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronan, Adam and Andrew race against time to save Neil. They have no idea what they're walking in to.

“Do you have a plan?” Adam asked quietly.

“No. Just follow it to where they have Neil and try to get him out,” Ronan answered honestly.

Ronan tapped his phone then snapped it into the holster on his dashboard. The screen looked like it was a GPS app but it was linked to Neil’s tracking charm. There was a flashing red spot on the screen that indicated where Neil was being held. Luckily, it was not moving, so they had stopped, but it was still a good twenty minutes away.

“I’m going to kill him,” Andrew said, his voice final.

“If we can get close to him. I have no idea if we will even find his father. Usually henchmen carry this kind of thing out.”

“I’m going to kill him. Either tonight or another night but he is not going to live.”

Ronan let his words hang in the dark car. His BMW was strangely silent without his electronica playing.

“You know this is what he wants us to do,” Adam said.

“I’m aware, Parrish. Don’t get logical on me,” Ronan told his boyfriend.

“Don’t be an asshole, Lynch. I just want us to be prepared.”

Ronan glanced across the car at Adam. His blue eyes were dark but Ronan could see how worried he was. It was definitely a trap and they could definitely die—but Ronan was resolute. This is what they needed to do.

“We don’t even have any weapons.”

“We don’t need weapons. We’re not going in there to assassinate anyone. We’re going to rescue Neil.”

The car was silent the rest of the ride. Ronan watched the little red dot intently as he drove towards it. The expectation grew exponentially with each mile they got closer to where Neil was being held. Finally, they were close enough to park and walk the rest of the way. Andrew dug through the bag and found the correct potion to cloak them and they all downed their vial. Ronan felt the world swim for a moment then realized he couldn’t see Adam or Andrew anymore.

“This is so fucked up,” he whispered.

“Potion or no potion, we need to be careful,” Adam said.

“Andrew? Are you ready?” Ronan looked around, trying to figure out where the shorter man was standing.

The trees around them were silent.

“Opal told me he was gonna do something stupid. Goddammit, we need to go,” Ronan reached out and found Adam’s arm and pulled him close.

“Stay with me,” Ronan’s voice was soft and pleading.

“I will. It’ll take a lot more than some asshole mobster to make me leave you,” Adam said honestly.

Ronan linked their fingers together and they hurried towards the building ahead of them. There was no sign that Andrew had even run through the area, no torn up grass or anything broken. It was like he’d disappeared. Ronan held onto Adam until they were in front of the door.

“Do you have an idea what we’re walking in to?”

“No. Just stay close.”

Ronan slipped in the door and pulled Adam behind him. The corridor was dark and there was not a single sound. The moved together down the hall, still holding hands, until they found a door. There was no lock of any kind and no guard.

“This is too easy. This can’t be right,” Adam whispered urgently.

“He’s in here. What are we supposed to do?”

Adam squeezed his fingers and gently tugged him through the door. Instantly, the door slammed shut behind them and the lights went dim. Ronan pulled Adam close, clutching his arm in a death grip. He refused to let them be separated.

“Did you really think you could just walk in and derail all my hard work?” A voice boomed, echoing around the room.

“Don’t respond,” Adam murmured tersely.

“I already have my son. The rest of you are useless and I will kill you. All three of you.”

“Fuck, he must already have Andrew too,” Ronan breathed.

“But what’s the fun in killing you if I don’t play with you first?”

Two dark black boxes appeared in front of them. Ronan stepped back, dragging Adam along with him. He stared at the boxes pensively. They didn’t seem large enough to cage an animal or something dangerous but looks could be deceiving. Magic didn’t conform to the same laws as the rest of the world. The boxes opened and suddenly, Ronan couldn’t hear. There was a high pitched ringing echoing of the warehouse walls and he let go of Adam to shield his ears.

“Adam, don’t move!” Ronan shouted over the ringing.

“I’m right here!” Adam screamed back.

One of Adam’s hands groped blindly at his shirt. Adam only had to cover one ear—he kept his other hand on Ronan. After several minutes, the sound became easier to bear.

“Is that it?!” Ronan yelled angrily.

“Oh no boy, that is not it.”

The lights flashed and the boxes shifted again. Ronan was suddenly in his driveway. The sun was high in the sky and he was walking towards his house. He knew this memory. He knew this memory better than anything in his life.

“No.” Ronan tried to dig his heels in but he kept walking, kept moving towards his father’s car.

Everything in Ronan screamed at him to stop. He knew what he was going to find on the other side of the bmw. He knew the horror and the nausea that would rise in his throat. No matter how hard he tried to stop the memory, it kept going until he was there, standing over Niall Lynch’s battered body. Blood and brain matter littered the concrete and it glimmered sickeningly in the sunlight. He held a hand over his mouth as the helpless sob finally broke free of his throat.

“This isn’t real,” he choked.

It looked real. It looked exactly like Ronan remembered. He fell down to his knees, his shaking hands reaching out to touch Niall’s blood stained shirt. It was a horrible memory and he was stuck in it. He closed his eyes and let his tears fall… and when he opened them he was in the dark. His father was gone and he was alone.

“Fuck, what is this? What is this memory?” Ronan asked himself out loud. He needed to hear his own voice. He needed to know he was still alive.

There was a clicking sound and suddenly he knew. His blood ran cold and he tried to move but he was stuck. Stuck in the memory. The night terror was more horrifying in this light. He’d let it go months ago, let himself be free of the guilt he felt over his father’s death. But this was when it almost killed him. This is when he guilt almost ripped him apart and left him bleeding in the middle of the night.

“This isn’t real,” he repeated.

The night terror swooped down. It’s talons were sharp and shining in the moonlight. Ronan could already feel the phantom pain of those claws ripping through his wrists. Ronan closed his eyes tightly and willed himself awake. He tried to force himself into the real world the same way he did when he was dream creating. He heard the night terror scream and then he was back in the warehouse.

“Please stop! I’ll do better just please stop!” Adam cried, his whole body flailing.

Ronan looked down at himself and realized they weren’t invisible anymore. He barely spared a glance around the room, instead he threw himself at Adam.

“It’s a dream, Adam. It’s not real. It’s not real, your dad isn’t here. I put him in jail, remember?” Ronan yelled over Adam’s crying.

Adam jerked away from his touch but Ronan didn’t let him go. He grabbed his boyfriend tightly and stroked his hair until his eyes finally fluttered open.

“Ronan?” He croaked, his voice shot from screaming.

“It’s not real, babe. It’s not real. You have to stay here with me,” Ronan said desperately.

Distantly, Ronan head someone else screaming. It was Andrew reliving whatever was his worst memory. Ronan felt his heart thump hard in his chest. He had to end this. He looked around the room in a panic, they had no weapons, no leverage.

“I’m so sorry, Adam,” Ronan pressed a kiss to his sweat dampened hair and stood up.

Adam reached for him weakly but Ronan stepped away from him. He had to stop this. He thought hard, tried to think of anything that could be a weapon. He couldn’t dream—that would leave Adam and Andrew vulnerable. But those boxes manifested his worst dreams. He ran over to the closest box and ran his hands down it. It vibrated under his hands and he tried to focus, tried to think of something terrifying enough to save them.

The phantom pain in his wrists returned. He remembered the way the night terror’s gleaming white claws had turned bright red as he was ripped open. He concentrated on that feeling until the familiar clicking sound started behind him. He didn’t turn around to look at it. He felt its wings beating and he knew it was there. He held his back straight and his shoulders thrown back proudly.

“You brought your monster here? That thing had almost killed you before,” the voice scoffed. “I can see your dreams, Lynch. I can see what you’re afraid of.”

“You’re not as powerful as you think you are. I know you’re not a greywaren. I know you don’t have any magic of your own! You force people to make you objects that give you power because you have none of your own!”

“Nathaniel was my greatest accomplishment. He is made of magic. My first child with his mother was not so lucky. He showed no signs of power so I had him killed,” Nathan said, his voice light with amusement. “But, you helped Nathaniel destroy his power. You let him waste it on that vampire and now you will all die for it.”

The night terror chittered louder, its wings stirring up the dusty air. Ronan felt it come closer until it was right at his back.

“You will be killed by your own creation, Lynch. Then it will destroy all your friends.”

“I let you go. I let all of this go. You were created from guilt and anger and fear—and I don’t hate myself anymore,” Ronan said, his voice strong and steady.

The night terror moved closer but the sharp sting of claws never came. The beast moved past him then took to the air, flying towards Nathan. Ronan watched in horror as the monster landed in front of Nathan and swiped out with its glimmering white claws. The strike landed and blood spurted from Nathan’s shoulder. Ronan tried to concentrate on light—he held the box tighter and tried to focus his power. The doors slammed open and several men rushed in to incapacitate them. Ronan clutched the box tighter and imagined the brightest light he could and finally the room flooded with light. Adam got shakily to his feet and stood beside Ronan, both of them ready to fight.

Ronan took out the guard closest to him, knocking him to the floor with a resounding crack. He looked up at his night terror again and saw that Nathan was bloodied but still fighting it. He’d pulled out some sort of cleaver and was waving it wildly but the monster was too fast.

“Neil is behind him!” Adam yelled.

Adam pointed wildly then punched the man lunging for him. Ronan grabbed him and pulled him towards Nathan.

“Andrew!” Ronan shouted.

A low groan caught their attention and Adam rushed towards it. Ronan followed him helplessly. They couldn’t be separated. There was no way they’d get out alive if they split up.

“Get up, Andrew. We need to move!” Adam grabbed the shorter man and dragged him to his feet.

Andrew tried to keep his balance but he was shaking from head to toe. Andrew allowed Adam to hold him steady and together they kept moving. Ronan knew Adam would follow. They moved towards the bloody debacle in front of them. The guards had given up on them and were trying to save Nathan but the night terror was too strong. Ronan ducked around them and tried to ignore the slide of blood on the floor. He grabbed Neil by his shoulders and hauled him to his feet-- but Neil wasn’t looking at him. He was staring unblinkingly at Nathan fighting. He seemed to be memorizing each spot where his father was bleeding.

“Neil, let’s go,” Ronan jerked him but he didn’t move.

Ronan knew he needed to see his father die. He needed the closure. 

“End this,” Ronan ordered hoarsely.

The night terror screeched loudly. Ronan held Neil up around his middle and forced himself to stay upright. The sound was deafening. Then the beast brought its claw across Nathan’s neck. Blood poured from his wound and he gurgled wetly as he fell. Neil’s eyes were still wide and he looked pale.

“Don’t fucking pass out on me, Josten, let’s go!”

Ronan dragged Neil towards the exit. Andrew and Adam met them at the door and they rushed out of the warehouse and into the dark night. They could still hear the night terror screeching and Ronan knew it was killing the rest of the henchmen. They staggered back to the car and made it back to the road in record time.

“It’s over,” Neil said fiercely.

There were a million things Ronan knew that could go wrong. They could be followed. He might have a second in command that wanted to avenge him. They could all die on the way home.

“It’s over,” Ronan said instead.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to clean up and take care of each other.

Ronan hoped the girls were asleep when they got back to the Barns but he wasn’t that lucky. The kitchen light was on and Opal was curled up in Renee’s lap. Allison’s long, blonde hair was piled on top of her head and she had vials spread out across his table and counters.

“Where are you hurt?” She asked critically, eying them all.

Ronan’s looked down at his blood soaked clothes.

“None of this is mine,” he answered.

“Andrew got knocked out twice so he probably needs something for that,” Adam said.

Andrew didn’t move. He was holding Neil’s arm tightly and his eyes were unfocused.

Allison snatched a vial off the table and shoved it into Andrew’s other hand. His movements were sluggish but he managed to uncork it and tip it into his mouth. His hazel eyes sharpened and his hands stopped shaking.

“What about you?” Allison asked Neil briskly.

Neil stared at her blankly. He didn’t try to answer her.

“Do you have something to help his mind? I think he’s in shock,” Ronan answered for him.

Allison blew her bangs out of her face and grabbed a potion.

“This is just a general healing potion. It’ll calm him down.”

Andrew snatched the vial from her hands and tilted Neil’s head back. He didn’t resist. He didn’t move at all. He obediently swallowed the potion but he didn’t speak.

“What happened? Can you tell us? Is he gone?” Allison whispered to Adam.

“He’s dead. A monster killed him,” Neil said hollowly.

“A monster?” Renee repeated.

“Was it the white one, Kerah?” Opal spoke up from Renee’s lap.

“Yeah, it was the white one. He had these boxes that made us relive our nightmares… and I used it to bring one of mine to life,” Ronan explained.

“Is that what it was?” Neil looked up at Ronan with empty eyes.

“Do you remember me telling you that my night terrors almost killed me in Cabeswater?”

Neil nodded silently.

“That’s what it was. Your dad thought it would kill me but it doesn’t have that power over me anymore. I’m not afraid of it anymore. It feeds on fear and anger and I don’t have enough to sustain it.”

Opal jumped off of Renee’s lap and launched herself at Ronan. He caught her easily and buried his face in her hair. She didn’t care that he was covered in sticky blood. She held onto him tightly and sighed.

“Now what?” Adam murmured, finally allowing himself to fall down into a chair.

“Clean up. We need to make sure we aren’t implicated. Since he is Neil’s father, there might be questions about him. I don’t think any of the dream objects will pose a threat—the monster probably destroyed everything in that warehouse,” Ronan said.

“It killed him. I can’t believe it killed him. I watched it happen and I still can’t believe it,” Neil whispered.

“Shock. You’re in shock,” Andrew said firmly.

“I’m free.”

Ronan watched Andrew run his hand across Neil‘s shoulder until he could grip his chin. He jerked his face up so that their eyes could meet.

“No more running,” he growled.

Neil blinked rapidly. His eyes finally focused and he took a deep breath.

“No more running,” he agreed. “I need a shower.”

“I think we all do.” Ronan pulled Adam back to his feet and gently shoved him towards their room. “You guys are welcome to stay.” He said to Allison and Renee.

Ronan showed the girls to the other guest room, and waited until they were safe inside it before he put Opal in her bed. The sun was coming up and filling her room with light but she dropped to sleep almost immediately. On his way back to the master bedroom, he heard the shower in the hall running and the murmur of soft voices. Ronan knew that Andrew and Neil could take care of each other. 

“Took you long enough,” Adam said when he entered their bathroom.

“I had to make sure everyone was alright,” Ronan shrugged.

Adam peered around the shower curtain and smiled at him.

“You are such a dad, you know that, right? You make fun of Gansey for being the dad-friend but it’s you too,” he laughed softly.

“Fuck off, Parrish. It’s been a long night.” Ronan stripped out of his clothes and got into the shower behind Adam.

Adam sighed happily and let himself relax back against Ronan’s chest. Ronan wrapped both his arms around his waist and they stood there under the warm spray. He let his brain finally go quiet. After the weekend they’d dealt with, he deserved a little quiet.

“This is what I’ll miss when I go to school next fall,” Adam whispered.

“We have plenty of time before that,” Ronan reminded him.

Ronan picked up the shampoo and gently washed Adam’s hair. It was quiet all around them. Ronan worked hard to commit every second of it to memory so he would have it-- among millions of other memories-- when Adam did leave him to go to school. He wasn’t afraid anymore, though, he knew where they stood.

“I love you,” Adam murmured between damp kisses.

“I love you too.”

***

There was someone cooking in Ronan’s kitchen when he woke up. Adam was still curled in his arms so he knew it had to be one of the foxes. He gently disentangled himself from Adam and made his way towards the kitchen.

“The next time you come over, I need you to teach Kerah how to braid,” Opal said brightly.

Ronan stepped into the kitchen, expecting to see Allison or Renee but Andrew was the one frying eggs at his stove. Andrew spared him a glance but didn't say anything to him.

“That’s what the internet is for, kid.”

“I bet he’d learn better if you showed him though, Andrew.”

“You’re pushing it, brat,” Ronan warned her.

“I’m just saying,” she shrugged.

Ronan rolled his eyes and silently started getting out bread and orange juice. He and Andrew worked together quietly while Opal chattered about nonsense. By the time the rest of the house woke up, breakfast was spread across the table.

“I could get used to this, you know,” Allison said with a grin.

The seven of them made quick work of all the food on the table. The Foxes had a game that night and Andrew and Neil had already missed three practices while they were in Virginia. The gathered up all their stuff and put it in the Maserati while Ronan cleaned up the kitchen.

“If you guys are interested, I can get the three of you tickets for the game,” Neil said hesitantly.

Opal squealed excitedly and rushed to Neil. He hugged her back awkwardly and patted her head while she rambled excitedly.

“First rule of talking to people with kids-- don’t suggest things in front of the kid. Now we have to go,” Ronan said grumpily.

“Just text me when you get there. I’ll have them ready,” Neil laughed.

“You’re alright to play tonight?”

Neil rubbed his head and sighed.

“I’m as alright as I’m gonna be. I’ll feel better once I’m on the court.”

“Junkie,” Andrew scoffed from behind him.

“I guess we’ll see you guys tonight, then,” Adam told them.

“You had better win. If you want me to drag this monster into public then you had better make it worthwhile,” Ronan growled.

It was like fire lit in Neil’s blue eyes.

“Deal.”


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronan and Adam take Opal to see the foxes play.

“Neil scored! Neil scored, Kerah!” Opal shouted excitedly.

Ronan tried to keep Opal in her seat but the little girl was a ball of energy. He and Adam were striving to keep her furry legs covered up by her overalls and boots but all her squirming made them ride up. Ronan pulled her into his lap and tried to keep her there.

“You have to stay still, Opal,” he scolded her.

“But it’s so exciting. Look! Andrew is gonna block it! Go Andrew!” She screeched from his lap.

Ronan shook his head and covered his grin with his hand. Beside him, Adam was laughing openly at them. They were seated directly behind the foxes bench and Renee could obviously hear Opal’s cheering. She turned around to smile serenely at her before turning her attention back to the game.

“You have no idea how the game works. I don’t know why you’re so excited.”

Opal turned to look at him with both her eyebrows raised.

“My friends are playing. Of course I’m excited,” she said slowly.

“She has a point, Ronan. You just hate sports,” Adam chuckled.

“He likes tennis,” Opal said with a dismissive shrug.

“Shut up, both of you, and watch the game.”

The foxes won by three points and Opal was the loudest person cheering. The press stopped to interview the foxes and Opal took it as her opportunity to rush past the fans and latch onto Renee’s hand. Ronan swore loudly but he couldn’t reach her to snatch her back.

“Opal, get back over here,” he called to her.

Opal grinned at him but didn’t let go of Renee. Ronan watched as she moved through the foxes, saying hello to each of them until she was finally close to Andrew. The rest of the team watched her curiously while Kevin and Neil were being interviewed. They had never witnessed Andrew being kind to Opal. She was usually playing with the girls when they were all together. Nicky tried to gently pull her back between him and Matt but she resisted.

“Hi Andrew. You did really good at blocking,” she said quietly.

“Thank you,” he replied just as softly.

Neil turned away from his interview and found Opal standing with Andrew, her little hand held in his. He smiled goofily and leaned down to greet her. Kevin dismissed the reporter before she had a chance to ask about the strange little girl standing with the foxes.

“Where did you come from?” Kevin asked when he finally got her to leave.

“You did good tonight too, Kevin,” she chirped brightly.

Kevin gaped at her for a second.

“Thank you?”

Ronan finally broke through the crowd and was close enough to grab her. He slung her onto his hip and glared at her sternly.

“You cannot run off like that.”

“Andrew was here,” she shrugged dismissively.

Ronan grit his teeth but he wasn’t going to argue with her in public.

“If you want me to take you places then you have to listen,” he growled.

“Sorry Ronan, we should have sent her back to you,” Renee said.

“It’s fine. She just wanted to come see you guys before we left.”

“Leave? It’s time to party! We won!” Nicky exclaimed.

“I don’t know about partying. We were out really late last night…” Ronan trailed off but Opal turned wide, blue eyes to him.

“Fine. You guys can come back to the barns if you want, but I’m going home.”

Opal jumped out of Ronan’s arms and ran excitedly around the foxes begging them to visit until they all agreed.

“You’re a menace,” Andrew tugged at her braid but she only smiled brightly at him.

“C’mon, let’s go party!”

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on tumblr to talk about Andreil and Pynch! (beautifulmagick)


End file.
